Something New
by FlamingToads
Summary: Though Kya has no complaints about the activities that take place in their bedroom, there was one thing that she wanted to try. Written for Kyalin Week! Prompt: Stubborn-


**Summary: Though Kya has no complaints about the activities that take place in their bedroom, there was _one_ thing that she wanted to try. Written for Kyalin Week! Prompt: Stubborn-**

**Something New**

Waking up tied up, completely naked and unable to move her arms and legs wasn't at all what Lin expected when she woke up from her nap.

Lin narrowed her eyes at Kya. She tried to break away from the restraints but there was no luck. Kya stood at the end of the bed, smiling from ear to ear now that she was awake. As she moved forward her fingers ran up her Lin's leg and up her thigh. Kya climbed onto the bed and on top of Lin. She straddled her hips, her eyes glancing up at her wrists, making sure the leather restraints were tight enough for Lin not to escape but also not too tight that it hurt her.

"Seriously, Kya... Why are you doing this?"

"So I can have my way with you." Kya bent down, kissing her gently on the lips. "Admit it, Lin. This is pretty hot."

"Kya, get me out of these," Lin ordered.

"Or what?" Kya said with a wicked grin. Lin gritted her teeth. Kya grabbed a hold of her chin kissing her on the lips. Lin refused to kiss her back but Kya didn't mind at all. Lin was stubborn and that's what made this so much more enjoyable.

"You just wait until I get out of these things. The things I'm going to do to you…"

"Will you punish me?" asked Kya with a mischievous glint her eyes.

"I'm serious," insisted Lin.

Kya's eyes lowered to Lin's body, her fingers gently tracing over her chest down to her hips. Kya admired Lin's body. Kya was fit herself but Lin's muscles were so toned and quite the sight. Just looking at over her body turned her on. Lin squirm slightly as her fingers trailed against the earthbender's sides. Kya smiled to herself knowing how ticklish she was.

Lin watched Kya intensively as Kya's sapphire eyes moved over her body. Lin couldn't lie; she was enjoying Kya's slender fingers gliding against her skin and watching Kya's eyes darken with lust just by looking at her.

Kya looked up at Lin's face, seeing the corner of her lips twitching into a smirk. Kya tilted her head slightly as she took her index finger to Lin's collarbone and slowly trailed her finger down her chest to her abdomen. The waterbender's eyes flickered up, locking with Lin's. Kya licked her lips slowly then bit her bottom lip.

Lin's heartbeat accelerated. It was something in the waterbender's eyes that unnerved Lin. She wondered what it was she was thinking or what she was even planning to do to Lin. She wouldn't admit it to Kya but she was eager to find out.

Kya placed her hands on either side of Lin, lowering herself so their noses were almost touching. "What do you suggest we do first?"

"Untie me," Lin said coolly. Kya smiled. She knew Lin better than that. Even if the Chief of Police enjoyed being bond to the bed, she wouldn't tell Kya. She was far too stubborn to confess that she might actually be excited with the idea of where this was going.

Kya ignored Lin's response, turning her head slightly and lowering her lips to Lin's jaw line. Her soft lips planted small kisses against her light skin, trailing down her jaw, down to her collarbone. Lin pressed her lips together. Even if she liked it she wasn't going to give into Kya. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

The waterbender moved to Lin's side, brushing her hair to the left so it was out of her way. She leaned forward, capturing her nipple between her teeth and tongue. With her right hand lightly brushed her fingers across Lin's stomach.

Kya licked and teased Lin's chest, her fingers brushing down her abdomen and down to her thigh. Her caress tickled the inside of Lin's thigh.

Lin closed her eyes, trying her best not to let any noise escape her lips. When Kya's fingers brushed against her center, Lin inadvertently jerked her arms, forgetting for a moment that she was tied at the wrists and ankles.

Kya smiled, raising her brow, a smirk playing on her lips. Lin swallowed hard trying to compose herself. She took a small breath not even looking in Kya's direction. She was certain that she noticed her movement and that Kya undoubtedly had a smug look on her face.

Kya moved closer to Lin. The earthbender looked in the opposite direction. Lin felt Kya cheek brush against her jaw as Kya took her earlobe between her lips, tugging lightly before she released it.

"I'm starting to think that you're enjoying this." Kya tilted her head, Lin looking over at her. She glared at her lover, biting the inside of cheeks to keep from saying anything. She didn't trust herself to speak.

Kya pressed her lips against her lover's neck as she moved her hand back to between Lin's legs. Her finger pressing against Lin's wet center, her fingers stroking up and down. Kya's teeth grazed over Lin's skin, biting down gently on her neck and continued to do so, moving her mouth here and there on her beloved's neck.

Kya's fingers massaged her clit in a circular motion with her thumb, inserting three of her finger inside of her lover. Lin bit down on her bottom lip. Once again she tried to move her arms, cursing under her breath. What bothered her even more about being tied, was that it aroused her and she knew damn well that Kya wouldn't let her forget this night.

There was something about being restrained that thrilled Lin. Not being able to touch Kya when she wanted, not able to kiss her skin. It was maddening. Lin had always played the dominant role in the bedroom because she liked being in charge, she liked being the leader, but she was unable to do that now. And yet her muscles where tensing up, the sensation between her legs was too much to ignore. She curled her hand into fists, her nails digging into her palms. She was so close and Kya was just teasing her, waiting for her to give in! She couldn't do this anymore, she wanted out of these damn things, she wanted to touch Kya, she wanted to taste her and there was only one way for her to do that.

"Kya…" Lin moaned softly. Kya looked up at her, her fingers moving inside of Lin, her thumb still teasing her clit. Lin swallowed hard, closing her eyes and bared her teeth. Kya moved slightly to see more of Lin's face.

"Say that magic word," Kya whispered into her ear. Lin tensed up, tightening her grip around the leather straps. She bowed her head, her dark eyes locking on Kya. She absolutely hated losing but really if she gave in would it really be a loss at this point?

"Please," Lin muttered. Kya smiled, her hand continuing the movement as Kya grabbed her neck, sucking on her skin as her fingers continued to pleasure Lin until she gasped, her back arching slightly as Kya's fingers continued the motion, drawing out the blissful feeling of reaching elation.

When Lin's body fell against the bed, Kya withdrew her fingers, placing her hand on hip. She propped herself up on her arm to look at Lin, whose lips were parted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Kya asked, leaning into Lin to give her a small kiss on the corner of Lin's mouth. She didn't say a word all she did was push forward, capturing Kya's lips into a passionate kiss. The waterbender returned the kiss with a feeling of triumph. When they broke away, Kya smiled. "I'll take that as yes."

**A/N: I wrote this for two reasons. One, I thought I should at least write one M rated fanfic for Kyalin Week. And two, I did it to win a bet! Jess (darkelfslair) told me that there was no way that Kya would play the dominant role in the bedroom or be 'top' as she likes to say. Well guess who won the bet?! Haha. Hope you enoyed the fic and that you have a lovely day! :)**


End file.
